Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (SSDB)
Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is a Druelselstinian evil scientist and the main antagonist of Disney's animated TV show Phineas & Ferb. Character Description As a child, Doofenshmirtz was horribly abused. Said to had been cast as a lawn gnome, forced to wear a girl dress, be the only one at his birth, celebrate his birthdays alone, replaced by a Spitzenhound and bullied by a boy named Boris. He was then raised by Ocelots but later came back to his parents once again. He entered his first science fair with a machine called -Inator due to not being clever with names at the time and somehow lost to a baking soda volcano. He had a brother named Roger whom his parents cared for more than Heinz. Roger eventually got mayor status in the Tri-State Area. Roger was exceedingly better at everything Heinz did which made Heinz develop a deep grudge for his brother. As an adult, he became an evil scientist that tries to build -Inator devices to either take over the Tri-State Area or take Rogers's place as mayor. He's a big target of the O.W.C.A and they mostly send Perry the Platypus or Agent P to foil his plans. Since then, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been one of the series' most recurring characters. In Super Smash Disney Brothers Dr. Doofenshmirtz appears as a playable villain character from the Phineas & Ferb series. He's mostly quick with a various arsenal of weapons or projectiles to use from. Although his attack power is not that high. His Neutral Special is to hold out a magnet. His Side Special is to hold out his finger. His Up Special is to use Balloony to float up. His Down Special is to make an -Inator of his blow up. His in-game description here: DR. HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ "Commonly called as Doof or The Doof, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz joins the battle to show everyone what his Inators are capable of! Oh! And his battle skills too." Attributes Doofenshmirtz is classified as a speedy character with many weapons on his arsenal along with various projectiles too. His attack power is not high unlike the other villains. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Doof slaps with his hands. *Forward Tilt: Doof kicks forward. *Up Tilt: Doof claps his hands upwards. *Down Tilt: Doof sweeps the ground with his kick. *Dash Attack: Doof slides on the ground head first. *Forward Smash: Doof this time uses the Kick-Inator 5000 when he kicks. *Up Smash: Doof puts on a viking's hat and headbutts upwards. *Down Smash: Doof breakdances on the floor. *Neutral Air: Doof uses a can of Aerosol to spin around in the air. *Forward Air: Doof whacks forward with a bratwurst. *Back Air: Doof shoots a laser from a TV Remote behind him. *Up Air: Doof swings a stone hammer upwards in an arch. *Down Air: Doof slams down a satellite. *Pummel: Doof slaps the opponent. *Forward Throw: Doof bats the opponent with a bat. *Back Throw: A large Meatling belly slams the opponent backwards. *Up Throw: Doof throws the opponent upwards and uses the Paper Cut-Inator to shoot paper cuts at the flying opponent. *Down Throw: Doof throws the opponent down. He then presses a button and the Unstuck-Inator comes from above and smashes the downed opponent. *Floor (back): Doof defends himself with a bratwurst. *Floor (front): Doof slaps forward. *Floor (trip): Doof slaps forward. *Edge (<100%): Doof quickly slides in a turtle shell forward. *Edge (100%+): Doof climbs to the stage and swings his bratwurst. *Neutral-Special: Doof holds out a magnet. The magnet attracts those nearby for a short time. *Side-Special: Doof holds out his finger. If someone touches his finger, they'll be joy-buzzed with electricity. *Up-Special: Doof holds to Balloony and floats up for a short time. After a while, Doof will let go of Balloony. *Down-Special: An Inator appears on where Doof is and explodes. The explosion doesn't affect Doofenshmirtz but affects others. *Final Smash: Inator Destruction: Doofenshmirtz pushes numerous buttons as many Inators off-screen shoot rays at the stage. Some rays may shrink enemies, poison, drunken, freeze, burn or electrify the enemies on-screen. Taunts *Up: Doof holds out his hand in frustration and says "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" *Side: Doof gets moody and hangs his hands in tiredness. *Down: Doof gets into a meditation pose but soon gets bored from it and quickly gets up. On-Screen Appearance Norm drops off Doofenshmirtz as he flies by. Cheer *Male Voices: Dr. D! Dr. D! Dr. D! Dr. D! Victory Theme A long and sinister remix of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Victory Poses *Doofenshmirtz starts cackling at the sky but then falls down and holds his head. *Doof shoots many blasts from a ray and then blows out the steam coming from the ray. *Doof starts doing a German jig. Event Matches *Event 6: Curse You!: As Perry the Platypus, defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the level Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. *Event 11: Comical Guys: As Perry or Peter Pan, defeat Captain Hook and Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the level Forest. *Event 30: Masterminds: Defeat Disney's greatest villains. Role in Adventure Mode Dr. Doofenshmirtz is one of the main antagonists that teamed up with the other villains. In Adventure Mode, he is considered the secondary antagonist of the game mode. He is the one who sent Norm to attack the heroes and the one building the Evil-Inator. Quotes from Adventure Mode "Maleficient...Ma..Le...Fi..Cient...that's a weird name miss. The -Inator is going splendid! Thanks for asking!" Dr. D to Maleficint. "Don't touch that button! And you must wonder why I put a self-destruct button on this thing right? Simple! It's my thing!" Dr. D telling a hero to not touch the self-destruct button. "What's a little kid doing here in the big leagues eh? Are they seriously desperate for villains? Come on! There's that guy with the mask! The dude with the cane! And not to mention that skull guy!" Dr. D to Li'l Gideon. Costumes *Pharmacist: Doof's normal appearance. *Different: Doof with his clothe's color's mixed up (lab coat being black and shirt being white) *Red Pharmacist: Doof with red clothes. *Blue Pharmacist: Doof with blue clothes. *Green Pharmacist: Doof with green clothes. *2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz: Doofenshmirtz's 2nd Dimension counterpart's appearance. Gallery Dr. D.jpg|Doofenshmirtz 2nd Dimension.jpg|2nd Dimension Doof Category:SSDB Characters Category:SSDB Villains Category:Super Smash Disney Brothers Category:MoleFreak23